


It's Dark In Here

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Casual Sex, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty's been pining a little too much over a certain captain, so when shore leave rolls around, he decides to blow off some steam and forget about it, if only it were that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dark In Here

The blindfold is a relief after the strobe lights in the main club. It’s a front, just like Scotty’s information said. It took him until the second night to work up the courage to explore the back rooms, but everything he’s heard is true. 

He swallows nervously, because as much as he needs this, it’s such a huge risk. Even if that’s part of the thrill, he’s trying not to sink in too deeply. He wishes that he had that second drink as the strip of fabric over his eyes is adjusted and checked for tightness. Before he can stop himself, Scotty reaches up to run his fingers over the cloth. 

His partner makes a tsk-ing noise and pushes his hand down. Already he’s breaking rules and that sends a shiver of anticipation through Scotty’s spine. He wonders what the other man will do but he doesn’t have to wait long to find out. Scotty jumps at the sharp but firm slap to his ass. He almost fidgets because without his vision, his naked body is making him feel more vulnerable than ever.

“Don’t,” the man warns, voice a gravelly whisper. 

Scotty obediently leaves it be. At the front, they asked him what he wanted, tied it over his eyes and escorted him to a room. When this stranger came in, Scotty felt his pulse pick up and it hasn’t exactly slowed. He has a safeword and, after paying the entrance fee, they promised that this would be good, what he’s looking for. 

He just wishes the man would touch him again. What species is he? Is he tall? Strong? All Scotty can hear is the shuffling of clothes for a minutes and then soft footsteps as he waits at the foot of the bed. Is he being measured? Found lacking? 

A hand comes to rest on the back of his neck just as suddenly as the earlier reprimand. It feels heavy and broad and warm. Scotty likes that he’s forced into darkness, forced to keep this stranger completely faceless because then he can imagine a face for him, a very specific one.

It’s been torture seeing Jim everyday, but he’s on shore leave finally. Now, Scotty slides into the fantasy and pictures his captain’s face, his captain’s hands.

They run down his back once in a caress that is almost surprising. It does bring Scotty a measure of comfort and he relaxes a little into the touch. He knows the other man can feel his muscles losing some of their tension and his hands become more sure. 

The lack of verbal direction is odd. Scotty has never done this before, but he’s not used to sex being so silent. Of course, it helps when you know who your partner is. His resolve waivers for a moment and he can taste the out on his tongue. The word almost bubbles up, because of the gentleness of all things, but he bites his tongue.

And good thing, because the next thing he knows, his partner is shoving him forward onto the bed. Scotty doesn’t have time to be indignant about it, between catching himself before he gracelessly faceplants and yelping. The other man follows the motion and ends up with both hands on Scotty’s hips, firm pressure on his skin. His fingers dig in hard enough to mean business.

“Stay,” the man whispers again and it’s so easy to imagine that voice belongs to Jim. He’s quiet and stern, perfectly playing the part of authority.

Scotty nods out of reflex, the only thing he can do. His partner probably doesn’t care, and Scotty doesn’t blame him. The hands slowly release their hold, seemingly content that he’ll listen, and skim down to his ass. He once again digs them in, spreading Scotty’s cheeks and testing the weight but just kneading the flesh there. God, Scotty had expected hard and fast, but he can’t help but think he actually had a stroke of luck with this guy. He feels the arousal in his stomach start to drown out his nerves. 

Jim would be like this, firm but appreciative. Scotty thinks about Jim like that most of the time, toeing the lines between too much and too little, somehow getting it just right. Maybe he’s made him out to be too perfect, but Scotty will never find out. 

The other man moves suddenly, pressing a dry finger partway into Scotty’s hole without a warning. It makes him gasp and shudder at the discomfort but he wills himself not to complain. His partner strokes up along Scotty’s ass to the small of his back with his other hand and settles it there. Scotty isn’t sure how to take it and he grits his teeth. Is it more assurance? Or is it warning, like the slap?

He thankfully withdraws the digit after a moment. Scotty doesn’t want this to be gentle, but he didn’t ask for it to be quite that rough. A soft sigh escapes his lips.

“Shhh,” the stranger says and the next thing Scotty feels is the bed dipping, under his knees, his body draping over Scotty’s. He’s warm and tall and lean. In the dark, Scotty can really concentrate on how their skin slides together, on the man’s hot and thick erection that’s pressing against his asscheek. 

On the kiss that the man presses to his shoulder.

“Beautiful,” comes murmured praise. Scotty squeezes his eyes shut under the blindfold and lets his head fall onto his arms. 

“Do you want…” Scotty rasps out, trying to figure out just what he’s asking.

“Shhh,” the man repeats, presses a kiss to his other shoulder blade and makes Scotty think about Jim all over again. This time he almost feels sick. If he’s going to do this he needs to stop. It’s supposed to make him let go, but all he’s doing is holding on. He’s never been so lost over another person and it needs to stop, before it starts to affect his work.

So Scotty listens again and is silent, as his partner dips pulls away and returns this time with lube. His touch is better this time, slipping inside Scotty and stroking, but he’s quick and efficient, like he can sense that he’s not quite doing what’s expected here. Back to what’s supposed to happen.

Mostly, that is. He stays draped over Scotty’s back like a hot line of sin, mouthing wetly at the back of Scotty’s neck. 

Scotty wishes that he could turn around and kiss him, what with how his tongue moves lewdly across his skin. As it is, he’s finally starting to relax, those fingers pressing insistently inside of him and opening him up. He wonders if he’ll be shushed if he makes any noise and lets out a soft moan that he just can’t contain. There’s no shushing hiss of air, just kisses and probing. 

The man pulls his hand out finally and moves off, only to replace it with the tip of his cock. Scotty pushes back, because he needs it now, needs to pinned beneath this stranger. It gets him a throaty groan. Come to think of it, Scotty realizes, his partner was fully hard when he first curled around him. He’s probably just another man who needs this just as much. 

The thought is comforting as they slot together, the slow slide almost too much after the short preparation, but Scotty holds onto the slight burn. The other man softly bites his shoulder and Scotty could take so much more than that, but it’s somehow right. Everything feels more intense with the blindfold, which he’s forgotten isn’t always a part of him. He might need to keep it as a souvenir.

His partner begins to move, short, jabbing thrusts. Scotty pushes back into them immediately. It’s been long enough that he’s drunk with the pleasure running through him. Their movements pick up, rhythm finally working up to hard and fast. Scotty doesn’t say anything that he wants to, doesn’t plead or goad his partner on. It’s not what the stranger wants as he curls his hand around Scotty’s cock and strokes him firmly. 

And it’s not what Scotty wants. He just wants this hot weight, moving against each other, filling him up. He wants it to be someone else, but this is what he’s getting, this is who is listening to his feverish moans and gasps.

“Ah! Jim!” Scotty lets out, spilling onto the hand jerking over his cock. He can’t help it, and he’s sorry, but he can’t. This man has been so good to him and he’s still thinking of someone he can’t have as he comes. There’s a shout next to his ear and Scotty almost flinches, would if he wasn’t so distracted by his own pleasure, but he does feel his partner stiffen as he comes too.

Scotty doesn’t move as he climbs off his back. The bed jostles, the stranger not leaving but flopping over beside him. Scotty can hear him catching his breath. 

The blindfold is still there, because he’s not supposed to take it off, but he feels the other man reach for his face. Scotty lets him and even leans into the touch, but his fingers have a goal. They tug at the dark fabric, slide it down.

“You?” Scotty breathes, blinking in utter disbelief and trying to adjust to being able to see again. And to exactly who he is seeing. “C-captain?”

“I saw you,” Jim whispers. “I saw you come in.”

Jim followed him. Jim knows. And he’s smiling hopefully. Scotty leans forward, trembling through his entire body, and kisses Jim Kirk.


End file.
